Never Say Never
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: He said it would never happen, but then he'd never counted on her becoming like him. Staroline smutty goodness. Caroline reflects on her sexy fun times with Stefan! Please read author's note regarding this fic! IMPORTANT!


Never Say Never

_Author's Note: While I do love Staroline, this fic was actually written to make a point. I am mainly a Damon/Elena shipper, and have written several steamy fanfics over the past six months. It came to my attention in December that someone was blatantly copying my work and passing it off as her own. Well, I attempted to reason with her, but it didn't go as I'd hoped. I tried ignoring her, but she's apparently started up again not only with me (in "Seventeen Forever") but with another writer for the Glee fandom. I am disgusted by the fact that this person does not know when to quit, and that she clearly does not care who she offends by her actions. So, in light of recent events and the fact that not every Staroline fan also reads Delena, I decided to post MY scenes, in a short little ficlet. I'm not above plagiarizing myself in this case to make a point, so if you've already read my Delena fics, then feel free to skip this one. Unless you just can't get enough smut, in which case by all means enjoy!_

_Sincerely, _

_Carly_

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, however consider this story mine. Any dialogues not canon from the show as well as any descriptive sentences are the end result of over twenty years of writing. I have poured my heart and soul into every beautiful paragraph, every perfect sentence, every hot and/or romantic scene, and every funny one-liner. To copy this work or any other and claim as one's own, in whole or in part is a criminal offence punishable by ostracism, harassment by my loyal readers, and possibly even dismissal by the MODs. It's not worth it; don't be a thief :)

Caroline couldn't seem to stop smiling. For the first time in her romantic life, things were finally going the way she wanted. It was almost ironic that a year ago, she'd thrown herself at him only to be pushed aside and told it would never happen between them; never was an awfully short amount of time, because here she was, sprawled out on his bed still glowing from the many, many times that _"never"_ happened.

_It had started out as an innocent kiss one night in the parlor, after Stefan and Elena had a particularly brutal argument about Damon, again. And Katherine, but to a much lesser extent. It was so obvious that neither Salvatore brother was interested in anything Katherine-related, having quickly jumped to Team Elena. Too bad for Stefan, the boring grief-stricken Elena had finally taken her leave, and Fun Elena was back in full-force. Fun Elena was also better suited for Damon, hence the fighting. Stefan didn't like how close they were getting, and Elena was still in denial, but tired of arguing with him all the time. Also, Stefan had this habit of keeping secrets, and Elena was sick of it. So she stormed out, and Stefan was all alone and looked SO miserable; Caroline could relate since her own love life seriously sucked. To say that Matt had reacted badly when she told him the truth would be the understatement of the century; he still wasn't convinced she hadn't had anything to do with Vicki last year. So seeing Stefan looking so depressed sort of brought on this desire to cheer him up. She didn't know what was happening between them at the moment, but it was as if an invisible force had her moving toward him, slipping her arms around his shoulders in a comforting embrace. He leaned into her, letting her pull him closer. They held each other for what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes. And then she realized what she was doing, and tried to pull away. He gripped tighter, leaning his face up toward hers, staring back into her eyes. And then she was leaning back, and he was hovering over her, his tear stained cheeks matching her own. He placed the softest kiss against her lips; the tenderest one she'd ever experienced. She shivered involuntarily, her emotions getting the better of her again, and her hands slipped into his hair to pull him closer. He drew her down to the cushions, his fingers tentatively stroking down her neck as he deepened their kiss. They were so lost in the sensations that even with their heightened sense of hearing, they didn't hear the footsteps coming from down the hall. It was only when Stefan's hands had trailed down to slip under Caroline's shirt that they finally heard the sharp gasp from behind them. They immediately turned to see the pained dark eyes, full of angry tears._

Caroline frowned slightly, remembering the look of betrayal on Elena's face. But it all worked out in the end, despite a few days when she and her friend weren't speaking to each other; Caroline supposed it helped that Damon was there to pick up the pieces of Elena's broken heart. She'd always known those two would have gotten together eventually; her hookup with Stefan had only pushed things along at a faster pace. She couldn't be sorry though; Vampire Sex was amazing! She still vividly remembered the time in his car.

_It was the end of their first date. She had shifted so that her body was as close to his as she could get without leaving her seat, and her eyes were completely focused on his face. _

_ "Thank you, I had a good time tonight," she said softly. He stared at her; at a sudden loss for words. Then her lashes lowered, and he could feel the heat of her gaze focusing on his mouth. He licked his lips; more from nervousness than anticipation. Caroline lifted her eyes to meet his and felt shocks of electricity shoot through her. She leaned into him; slowly sliding her hands up to stroke the back of his neck. Their eyes fluttered shut and her lips softly touched his. He stroked her face as she gently pressed his lower lip between hers and pressed herself closer; a difficult task considering they were in his cramped car. One leg slid over his and suddenly she was straddling him; her back pressing almost painfully into the steering wheel. She didn't even notice; too focused on relieving the pressure-ache that had started between her legs the moment she'd started kissing him. Somehow Stefan managed to turn them both so that she was now lying across both leather seats and he was hovering over her, one leg between hers. He moved his lips to the corner of her jaw; nuzzling her there before trailing hungry kisses down her neck to her chest. He could smell her arousal growing stronger with every brush of his lips, and pressed his thigh into her with a deliberate pressure just where he knew she needed it. _

_She was in heaven. She moaned softly as his lips found her breasts and he suckled her over the fabric of her shirt and bra. When he bit down gently on her hardened nipple, she nearly jumped up at the sensation. She'd known he was good; she just hadn't known he was this good. _

"_Stefan," she cried, writhing against him. She pressed herself against him as hard as she could; practically grinding into his thigh. It wasn't enough, she needed more. Without even thinking about it, she grasped the hand that was stroking the side of her waist and moved it to the front of her jeans. Stefan needed no further encouragement and Caroline inhaled sharply as his fingers slipped down to cup her through the damp material before sliding up quickly to pop open the button and slip his hand into her panties. Slowly he began to explore; stroking softly between her wet folds and finding the tight bundle of nerves that caused her to cry out his name again. She could feel every one of her muscles tense up as he continued to stroke that spot with maddening skill. She couldn't do anything more than inhale short little gasps of air as he worked her body to a fever pitch. Her thighs were trembling, gripping his hips tightly and locking his hand tightly against her. She was vaguely aware of her nails digging into his shoulder as her hand had slipped from its place at his neck. His head had lifted from her chest and his eyes locked onto her face. _

"_Caroline," he said. His voice was barely above a whisper and heavy with lust. "Look at me."_

_As she slowly opened her eyes to meet his, he slipped one of his fingers inside her, pressing his thumb in slow circles against her pulsing clit. "Come for me," he whispered, sending shocks of pleasure through her with every stroke of his expert fingers. She couldn't possibly do anything less. With one final cry, her body locked up and she shook violently beneath him. Stefan leaned down and quickly captured her lips in a passionate kiss; his hand still softly stroking between her thighs as she rode out the powerful orgasm he'd just given her. After a few minutes, he felt her body start to go limp and drew his hand back up to rest at her side. _

They didn't take it any further that night; Stefan insisted on being a gentleman and walking her to her door before giving her a sweet kiss goodnight. It was probably for the best, since her mother was home. Damon and Elena were apparently spending the night at the boarding house, making full use of that ginormous bed of his. So while she and Stefan weren't going to go "all the way" yet, she still offered for him to stay the night in her room; just so he wouldn't have to listen to his brother and his ex all night long. It was sweet; they cuddled together, just enjoying each other's company. Neither one of them really got any sleep, but it wasn't like they really needed it; being a vampire had its advantages. They mostly just talked, and it was the best night of her life…well, until the following weekend when Damon and Elena took a trip to the lake house and she and Stefan had the house to themselves. Making love with Stefan…it was indescribable. She'd never imagined anything to be so sweet and passionate at the same time.

_Carefully, as if he wanted to savor every second, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Their eyes met, saying everything that they couldn't put into words. Caroline gasped as he suddenly turned her hand in his and pressed soft, lingering kisses against the inside of her wrist. Her eyes closed in pleasure as his fingers gently caressed the back of her hand and up her arm as his soft lips parted against her skin; his kisses were becoming deeper, more intimate. She shivered at the feelings coursing through her at this slightest touch, and moaned softly as his tongue darted out to taste her skin. _

_His lips trailed up the inside of her arm, leaving her skin tingling wherever his mouth touched her. She gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot and felt her body growing heavily weak with desire. Stefan must have sensed it too, for his other hand slid up to the small of her back, gently easing her back down to the bed and tucking a pillow underneath her back before hovering over her again. His lips moved up her arm to the thin strap of her bra; he nuzzled the crook of her neck, causing tingles of pleasure to shoot up her spine. _

_At her sharp intake of breath, Stefan smiled against her; he thought it almost ironic that her neck just happened to be one of her hot spots. When he finally did claim her, it would be explosive for the both of them. He nuzzled her again, softly brushing his lips over her skin and ignoring the rapid pounding of her heart. He gently sucked at her skin, moving up to the corner of her jaw when the craving for her became too much for him. She turned her head toward him, lips searching desperately for his. He gave her what she wanted, claiming her lips with his own and sucking her lower lip into his mouth. He took both hands in his again; interlacing their fingers for a moment as he gently lifted them above her head, resting them gently on the pillows behind her. She attempted to lift her arms up to pull him close to her when he released her hands and pulled away from her lips, but he pressed them gently but firmly down; the look in his eyes was smoldering as he told her wordlessly to leave them there._

_Caroline felt so vulnerable lying before him, completely open to his touch. During their session in the car a few nights ago, he'd allowed her to control the pace, letting her lose herself in his passionate embrace; this wasn't the case now. He took his time with her, tracing the outline of her body with his hands; sliding down her arms to her sides, his thumbs lightly circling over the undersides of her breasts. He did not take his eyes off her as he continued his slow exploration and she could actually feel the intensity of his gaze shock through her system._

"_Caroline," he whispered, moving his right hand up to stroke her face. The fingers of his other hand stroked over the sides of her waist and chest; caressing her body, sending shivers of pleasure up her back and neck. "Tell me now if you don't want this,"_

_She shook her head. "I want this," she told him softly. "I want you."_

_Stefan leaned in again, his lips a breath from hers. She arched herself up underneath him; her lips quivering as he finally touched her. His lips tasted her, one hand tangling softly through her hair as the other one left a trail of fire down her skin. With one finger he traced a line between her breasts, hovering over her ribcage and circling her belly button before dipping lower to stroke the skin just above the lace of her panties. She nipped at his lip, her hands reaching out to grip his hair again. He was too quick for her, however, and the second he felt her move, he pinned her wrists down with the hand he had tangled in her hair; though he continued to stroke her sides softly as he held her. She wriggled her hands in his firm grasp. "Stefan," she pleaded in a low moan. "I need you." She arched up with her hips, grinding against him as if to prove her point. He didn't release her; his free hand moved to stroke up between her breasts again, this time sliding upward to her collar bone. "Please," she whimpered again; the throbbing between her legs was driving her half-mad with need and she wiggled her hips, rubbing herself against him in an attempt to ease the ache._

"_I know, baby," he whispered against her lips. He felt her buck her hips against him as his fingers trailed downward to cup her through her panties; they were already soaked through with her desire and he closed his eyes; willing for his ardor to cool enough to regain control of his own need for her. She pressed against his hand, growling in frustration when he drew it away again. _

"_Caroline, look at me," he demanded, his voice husky with lust. She did as he asked; her eyes almost black and heavily lidded. "I'm going to let go of your hands now, but I need you to promise me you'll keep them where they are. I can't have you distracting me or else this will be over before it's even begun, do you promise to be good?" he asked. She nodded her head in agreement. "Okay," he said, his grip loosening on her wrists as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Close your eyes, baby," he commanded. Her eyelashes fluttered shut and he slid his hands slowly down to her sides again, tracing circles over her hips and belly as his lips touched the swells of her breasts; placing open mouthed kisses across her skin._

_Caroline inhaled in sharp gasps as she felt a sudden pinch on her nipple; followed closely by the soothing strokes of his tongue as his lips enveloped her through the fabric. She wanted to tear off the barrier separating his mouth from her, to grip his head and hold him against her; instead she clawed at the pillow case beneath her trembling hands. It was all she could do to stop from breaking her promise as he teased her body mercilessly. She moaned as he settled over her fully, his thigh moving to part her legs further before nestling between them. She could feel his erection straining against his boxer briefs and he purposefully ground his hips into her to relieve the pressure-ache inside her as he continued to feast on her breasts. She could feel the tremors in her thighs, her back arched, and a small shudder of pleasure went through her. Stefan wasn't finished; before she could even recover from her mini-orgasm, he slid down her body, hands hooking into the waistband of her panties as he pressed a soft kiss over the damp fabric at the juncture of her thighs. Caroline suddenly jerked her hips, trying to pull away. Her eyes were wide open, almost fearful as she looked down at him._

"_You don't have to…" she started to say, blushing. Stefan moved back up to her, kissing her lips softly. _

"_Relax," he said, trying to calm her. "I want to make you feel good. Let me do this for you."_

_She didn't protest as he left her lips again, trailing open mouthed kisses down her belly; his hands massaged her thighs, coaxing them to spread apart for him again. _

_Caroline gasped as she felt the first brush of his lips just below her hip bone; it was only the slightest touch, but still a jolt of pleasure shot through her. He teased the skin there; gliding his tongue down to the crease of her thigh, placing soft tantalizing kisses close to the edge of her panties. She gripped the pillow tightly, her fists clenching in small spasms as his lips touched her through the fabric, just above her pubic bone before moving to her other thigh, giving it the same attention he did the first. As his lips and tongue teased down the crease of her thigh this time, he drew her panties down her legs; slipping them off before she even realized he'd done it. Slowly he moved closer to his goal. His tongue lightly traced the outsides of her labia and her eyes shot open, her head lifting up to look down at him between her spread legs. Stefan didn't stop even as his eyes met hers._

"_You taste so good, Care," he moaned, proving his point by gripping her thighs firmly and slipping his tongue up between her folds; taking a long, slow lick as if he was feasting on a tasty dessert. She found the sight of him kissing her so intimately incredibly erotic and locked her eyes with his as his mouth continued to move over her in the most intimate caress imaginable. Suddenly he moved his hands toward her center, parting her folds and flicking his tongue over her clitoris. _

"_Oh, Stefan!" she cried out, her head sinking back into the pillows; his lips circled the tiny bud, drawing it into his mouth and applying just the right amount of pressure with his tongue. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think; couldn't do anything except focus on the intense pleasure of Stefan's mouth on her. She had thought what she'd experienced last night in his car had been intense, but it paled in comparison to what he was making her feel now. Her thighs trembled, her toes curled, and her muscles were clenched so tightly that she was afraid she'd strain them; it was so good that she never wanted him to stop. _

"_More," she cried, barely getting that one word out coherently; it sounded like "Mmmmmm…..ooohhhh…aaahh….rrr!" _

_She felt him press harder, and she cried out again. "Sooooo goooood," she moaned. "I need….I…want…unnnggghhh!" She was babbling now, unable to form a coherent sentence as he worked her clit with such skill that could only come with experience; and he'd had plenty. He kept an even amount of pressure against her, giving her just enough of what she needed without pushing her over the edge. He felt her body quivering, could feel the blood pulsing wildly beneath his lips as her arousal increased. Slowly, his finger slipped inside her, curving to press against the sponge-like tissue of her G-spot and stroking in a "come-hither" motion firmly in time with the movement of his tongue against her. _

"_Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk," she cried, tears springing to her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. It was almost too much as she felt every nerve ending she had come alive; she was dimly aware of his fingers sliding out of her and was grateful for the reprieve as her flesh was so hypersensitive at the moment that had he kept stroking her, she wouldn't have been able to handle it. _

_Stefan was hovering over her again; she felt his swollen erection teasing her entrance and her eyes fluttered open again, staring up into the stunningly green depths of his. She wanted to tell him everything she was feeling, right then and there, but he dipped his head down to silence her with a kiss before she could even gather her courage to say it. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, caressing hers, he pushed slowly into her. She nearly came undone in his arms as she felt him stretch her; filling her completely._

_Stefan watched Caroline's knuckles turn almost white with her effort to keep her hands to herself as he began to move within her. She was so perfect, like she was made for him. He was almost convinced he'd died (again) and that this velvet heat surrounding him was his version of Heaven. As she continued to thrash her head and claw at the pillows, he finally took pity on her. He could feel himself near the brink already, having denied his own pleasure for too long, and was determined to take her over the edge with him._

"_Wrap your arms around my neck," he rasped as his hands slipped under her hips, lifting her up slightly. She did as he asked, and with rapid movement Stefan grabbed one of the pillows she'd been clinging to and tucked it under her so that her hips tilted up slightly. Caroline looked at him questioningly, and he placed a soft kiss on her lips again. "Trust me," he said, though it came out more like a question. _

_She nodded. "Okay," she whispered, letting him lay her back once more. He entered her at a different angle this time, and she cried out in surprise as he stroked her front wall and hit a spot that sent the tingles up her spine again. He sat up, angling his hips upward as he gripped her thighs and stroked that spot again. Her own hands gripped the bed sheets to stop her nails from clawing into his skin in her frantic state. _

"_Oh my god!" she cried as the shocks of pleasure shot up her spine and down to her toes in rapid succession. She could sense he was as close to coming as she was by the way he sharply jerked his hips, his movements less controlled than before. His hand slipped back between her legs, rubbing her clit until her legs were quivering and her entire body felt like it was on fire. And then the inferno hit; she reached out to grab for him again and he fell forward, his lips covering hers as their shared climax wrung the last bit of strength that was left from them. Caroline could feel her legs still shaking around his hips even as she felt the energy drain from her. Stefan slowly pulled out of her and moved to lie beside her, not wanting to crush her with his weight. _

_Caroline could do nothing but gasp as the blood running through her veins practically hummed, as if she were alive again; it was as if she'd just had the most intense work out of her life, and in a way, she had. She was dimly aware of the silly grin on her face, but couldn't seem to stop it. In fact, she wasn't even sure she could move at all even if she wanted to; Stefan really was_ that _good. She suddenly started giggling uncontrollably, though she had no idea why. It was as if she had lost control of_ everything, _including her emotions._

"_Holy fuck," she slurred, her face tingling so much that it felt like it was frozen. "That was….oh wow…I can't fucking believe this…" And then she started giggling like a maniac again. _

"_Are you okay?" Stefan asked, his eyes shining with amusement. _

"_I'm not sure," she giggled nervously. "I just….the tingling…it's just everywhere…" she ran her hands over her body as if to prove her point. "I feel…it's just amazing…"_

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were high right now," he teased, only half-joking._

_She couldn't disagree with that statement._

She giggled at the memory, feeling that sense of giddiness all over again. Stefan was the best lover she'd ever had, and if she wasn't already dead she was pretty sure that the many orgasms he'd given her over the past several weeks would have killed her by now. It was then that she picked up the sound of the shower coming from just inside his en-suite bathroom and she was immediately aroused again; another perk to being a vampire, she had pleasantly discovered, was that she was raring to go any time she felt like it—and she definitely felt like it right now. She immediately hopped off the bed, tiptoeing into the bathroom as quietly as she could; she wanted to surprise him, after all.

The air was thick with hot steam from the shower, warming Caroline's skin immediately as she stepped into the bathroom and making it almost impossible to see anything. Stefan's eyes were closed, so either he hadn't heard her come in or he was pretending not to notice. Whatever the case was, Caroline didn't care at that moment; it allowed her to take a few moments to appreciate the tantalizing view just behind the steamed up glass. His soaking wet hair was slicked back, with a few strands were sticking to his face in all the right places. The beads of water glistened and glided over the sinewy muscles of his back and arms. Caroline was practically salivating as she imagined her tongue and lips against that hard, wet chest. She watched Stefan as he reached for the shampoo bottle and squeezed a small amount into his palms. He massaged his scalp and ran his fingers through his thick hair; his eyes closed almost in meditation as he leaned back into the shower's stream. He reached for the ivory bar of soap next and she watched him glide it over his skin; watched the soapy, sudsy trail form across his chest and those rippling washboard abs. Beads of water dripped down his torso, gliding slowly down his treasure trail to the dark V at the apex of his thighs. She suddenly envisioned herself on her knees before him, lapping at the beads of moisture; drinking him in. Caroline was almost surprised at her lascivious thoughts. Stefan had awakened a wild, passionate fire within her; one that could no longer be denied. She continued to watch him, eyes raking over his body as her imagination went wild with images of him slamming into her, pressing her against the glass. These were not the gentle fantasies she'd once convinced herself she wanted, these ones were primal, raw, and thrilled her in a way that made her lower body throb in anticipation of the delicious things to come.

Stefan had been wondering whether or not Caroline would work up the nerve to even enter the bathroom while he showered ever since he'd heard her get up. When her light footsteps came closer to the door, then stopped, he'd wondered if she was hesitant to join him and had almost turned around to invite her in. Then the sweet scent of her arousal perfumed the air even as she stood there, staring at him. He'd felt her eyes watching him, her heart rate speeding up, her breaths becoming shallow pants, and he knew she wasn't hesitating at all. She was simply taking in the view, and probably hoping he was too pre-occupied to notice her presence. An amused smirk crossed Stefan's handsome face, mirroring Damon almost perfectly; if sweet, innocent Caroline wanted to play the voyeur he might as well give her a show.

Caroline watched as Stefan's hands slowly slid down over his stomach and nearly sank to her knees as he took hold of his rigid shaft and began to slowly and lightly glide his palm up and down the length. She could feel her body reacting to the erotic sight before her and caught the slight smirk on his face despite the steam that was beginning to blur the vision of him in the glass. Damn him, he knew she was watching him and now he was deliberately teasing her; and she was enjoying every second of the show he was putting on for her. If the sudden shallowness of her breath wasn't an indication, the dampness between her thighs certainly was. She was so tempted to open the door, slip into the shower, and bathe every inch of him with her tongue; but something held her back. She didn't want to give in just yet; she wanted to make him work for it. Besides, she was enjoying the view too much to give in to temptation just yet.

The air heated up around her as Stefan continued to lather himself up with the bar of soap; one hand still gliding slowly up and down his velvety shaft. His head was thrown back with the water spraying over him and trickling down his chest and shoulders and slowly rinsing the soap from his skin. As the water continued to pour over him, he suddenly moved his hand away from his massive length and squeezed a small bottle of body wash into his palms. Caroline unconsciously licked her lips as he rubbed his hands together, working the soap into a lather before once again gripping his rigid flesh and resuming his earlier motions. She could feel the throbbing ache begin to build between her thighs as Stefan continued to stroke himself, gripping a little tighter each time. She tried to stifle a moan as his right hand slid down his abs to join the left. As he pumped his rigid flesh up and down, his right hand suddenly gripped the head; massaging it first with his entire palm, then with just his thumb. Her fingers itched to touch him and she physically ached to have him buried deep inside her pulsing center. Caroline wondered how long Stefan planned to tease her. She had made it quite clear, after all, that she wasn't going to simply jump him in the shower and that he'd have to ask her to join him. But with the way he kept kneading and massaging his cock and pretending she wasn't there, Caroline was tempted to simply abandon the game they'd started and beg him to fuck her right there and then. She caught Stefan stealing quick glances over at her, the smirk still on his lips as he continued to pleasure himself. Perhaps it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine. Caroline began to sensually run her fingertips over her collar bone; trailing them down toward her breasts.

Stefan paused in his movements as she slowly circled a hardened nipple and gently pinched it, closing her eyes and letting out a low satisfied moan as she did. It was all he could do to control himself as he watched her hands gliding over her soft skin. Fuck, she'd obviously caught on to him and was now trying to beat him at his own game. Well if she wanted to play…

Stefan gripped his cock tighter and moaned low in his throat, "Caroline…" He heard her small gasp; that definitely got her attention. He increased the pressure and speed of his strokes, throwing his head back in ecstasy; knowing she was watching him and getting more aroused by the second. "Just like that, Caroline. Don't stop," he moaned, knowing he was getting to her.

Caroline tried once again to distract him, sliding her fingers downward "Stefan," she whimpered as a hand slipped between her legs, stroking softly. Unfortunately she couldn't concentrate because Stefan kept moaning her name; while it was seriously turning her on, she couldn't focus on the task at hand when all she wanted was to touch him and have his hands on her…and in her. Caroline tried again, spreading her legs apart and dipping her fingers between the wet folds.

"Fuck, Stefan," she cried, licking her lips and arching her back slightly.

"Caroline, come for me," he practically growled as he worked himself to the brink.

It was obvious that she wasn't about to win this round. Stefan's erotic moans were seriously getting to her and touching herself hadn't exactly helped. Her legs were trembling as she stepped toward the shower and she could hardly get her shaking hand to close around the handle of the glass door. Hot steam and the spicy scent of Stefan's body wash enveloped her as she finally pulled the door open. Stefan turned to face her fully; his eyes were glazed over with passion as they hungrily raked over her body, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"Got you now," he said with a predatory but playful glint in his eyes.

Caroline licked her lips, eyes full of challenge as she purred, "Now what are you gonna do with me?" Stefan let out an animalistic growl in response; wrapping a strong, muscular arm around her waist and pulling her further into the large shower. Caroline's hands immediately snaked up his back to tangle in his blonde hair as Stefan's lips crashed upon hers. They both moaned into the kiss; tongues tangling, lips devouring. Her legs began to give out just as Stefan turned her around so that her back was facing the spray from the shower head. She really hadn't expected a verbal response, though a thrill of pure pleasure went through her as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I'm going to devour every inch of your skin," he growled close to her ear. She closed her eyes, shivering with the desire his words evoked. As the warm water cascaded down her back and shoulders, Stefan bent his head to her neck and collar bone. She let out a low moan; there was just something about having his mouth on that spot that spiked her arousal like nothing else. Perhaps it was because she knew she was vulnerable and that if he chose, he could sink his teeth into her flesh and feed from her at any time. A part of her wondered what it would be like to share that part of herself; to truly be claimed by him. With Damon, it had hurt, but somehow she had a feeling that it was different for vampires; almost sexual in itself. She gave up thinking as, with long delicious laps of his tongue, Stefan licked the beads of moisture trickling down her chest. He pulled away again, eyes a dark as emeralds. "I love the way your skin tastes," he rasped. One hand slid up from her waist and cupped her breast. Caroline gasped and writhed against him as he expertly teased her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

"You like that?" he smirked knowingly. Caroline could only whimper in response so Stefan continued. "I know you do, I can tell. I can smell it, Caroline," he whispered close to her ear again.

"Stefan," she moaned as he dipped his head down once more; his lips and tongue traced over her collar bone and down to the soft rises of her breasts.

"I love it when you moan my name like that," he said huskily, his blunt human teeth grazing her skin. He could practically feel her blood pumping beneath her skin. "I love every little sound you make, Caroline. I love that I can make you scream."

He suddenly tugged her nipple into his mouth and Caroline did just that, letting out a cry of pleasure and gripping his hair tightly in her fists as she held his head to her breast.

"Fuuuuuck!" she cried again, arching her back and grinding her hips against his as she felt the light nibble of his teeth followed by the soothing laps of his tongue. Stefan pressed her against the glass tile wall, using his hips to hold her in place as he moved to her other breast, teasing it the same way he'd done the first. The hand at her breast slipped down, gliding over her stomach to her nest of dark curls.

"You're so wet," he moaned against her skin as he stroked between her sensitive folds. "I could slide into you right now," he growled, thrusting his hips hard against her as if to prove a point. Caroline moaned in response, bucking her hips against him in invitation. Stefan smirked. "You want me to, don't you?" he asked roughly as he found her clit and began to slowly rub it in a circular motion, his touch light enough to keep her at the edge but not push her over it. She nodded her head, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Stefan lifted his head to meet her eyes and suddenly pulled his hand away from her; she whined softly at the loss of stimulation.

"Say it," he growled, "or I'll stop."

"I want you to fuck me," Caroline responded, barely above a whisper.

"Louder," he growled, pinching her nipple.

"Fuck me, Stefan!" she cried out.

Stefan smiled predatorily at her. "Better," he said. "But I think I'd rather hear you scream my name a few more times first; I'm not finished tasting you just yet." His hands splayed at her hips to hold her down as he sank to his knees and parted her thighs; teasing the sensitive skin just above where she needed him the most. She groaned, attempting to angle her hips to get his tongue where she wanted it, but he pulled away again. He looked up at her, grinning wickedly. "Beg for it," he demanded.

"Stefan," she pleaded, parting her thighs further and tilting her hips to give him better access.

He slid his hands to the insides of her thighs, rubbing his thumbs over the sensitive skin in light circles. "Tell me, Caroline," he growled. "Tell me how bad you want it."

"Bad," she whimpered. "I want it bad, Stefan, please."

His fingers inched closer, sliding over her wet flesh to tease her. She jerked her hips at the light touch on her clit.

"I'm gonna make you scream, Caroline." His fingers dipped in between her folds, parting them slightly. "I'm not going to stop until I do." One finger moved up to rub against her clit again, causing her to cry out and nearly slam her head back against the tiles. "Nobody else has ever made you scream like I can, have they?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck…" Caroline moaned in response. Stefan suddenly pinched her thigh with his free hand, causing her to yelp in surprise. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to shock her back into awareness.

"That wasn't an answer," he growled. "Did Matt ever make you scream like this?" he asked again, pressing against her sensitive nub a little harder.

"No," she admitted.

Stefan smirked arrogantly. "I know," he said, circling her clit again with an even pressure. "No human boy could get you to make half the sounds I can pull from your throat." As if to prove a point, he pressed his fingers against her in just the right spot and she let out a little mewl of pleasure.

"Yes," Caroline whined, her legs about to give out from the pleasure he was giving her. Only Stefan's strength held her upright against the wall as his tongue lapped at the moisture on the insides of her thighs.

"Did he ever do this to you, Caroline?" he asked before taking one long lick between her folds, pulling away just as he brushed over that tight little bundle of nerves now pulsing with arousal.

"Never," she admitted breathlessly.

Stefan smiled against her skin. He licked softly around her sensitive nub, letting the anticipation fan the flames of her arousal. He felt her thighs trembling and slid his hands down her legs, lifting them to hook around his shoulders.

"Yes," she cried, bucking her hips toward his mouth again. "Please," she whined.

"Please, what, Caroline?" he taunted her, wanting to hear her say the words. He'd never been so turned on; just hearing her begging him to fuck her earlier had almost made him come right then. He'd had no choice but to slow down; afraid that if he'd entered her at that moment he would have come on the spot. No woman had ever made him lose control like that since he was a horny teenager and he hadn't been about to allow it to happen now.

"Stefan," she moaned. "Suck on my clit, please." Holy fuck, she'd actually said it. Stefan felt himself grow impossibly harder than he'd been before. As he closed his lips around that little bundle of nerves, she screamed his name and fisted his hair in a death grip. He could tell she was close and while he wanted to savor her taste, his cock was now painfully hard. He wasn't sure he'd be able to draw this out any longer. Stefan increased the pressure, slipping a finger inside her as he continued to suck at her flesh and sent her tumbling over the edge. Her entire body shook around him as he drank in the sweet nectar flowing from her.

Caroline fell boneless against him as Stefan let her feet fall back to the floor again. As he moved to stand up, she sank down to her knees, a naughty grin on her face as she looked up at him and licked her lips just as he had done earlier.

"Your turn to beg," she taunted; she playfully nipped at his thighs before suddenly grasping his rigid flesh and teasing the tip against her lips. Stefan growled low in his throat as she slowly opened her mouth, teasing the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue.

"Caroline," he warned, gritting his teeth in an effort to control himself.

"You're not begging," she scolded him, moving to bite hard into the flesh of his thigh.

"Fuck," he hissed, bucking his hips in response to her. He looked down to see her smirking back up at him, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" she purred. "Come on, tell me what I want to hear or I'll stop." Stefan growled again, his control about to snap. She bit him again, this time at the crease of his thigh, as she gripped his shaft and squeezed harder.

"Fuck, Caroline…" It was as much a warning as it was an expletive as he felt her open her mouth and take him in as deep as she could without choking. He had to get her to stop now before he lost control and fucked her mouth with everything he'd been holding back. He could seriously hurt her if he didn't regain control of the situation; she was still a baby vamp, after all, and he was so much stronger than her. Before she could even blink, Stefan had used his speed and strength to pull himself from her lips and lift her back onto her feet; her hands were now against the tiles, her back against his chest.

"You're a naughty girl, Caroline," he growled, nipping playfully at her earlobe.

"What are you going to do, punish me?" she quipped back at him, wiggling her hips as she felt his engorged cock probing her entrance. He grinned wickedly against her skin, nipping at her neck before pulling his hand from her hips.

SMACK!

Caroline cried out, her skin stinging from where Stefan's hand had made contact with the back of her ass and thigh. She felt a tingle shoot through her at the sensation and cursed when he did it again. Stefan growled, delivering another stinging slap to her ass before sliding his hips forward and pushing into her. Caroline pushed back forcefully against him, driving him to the hilt inside of her. She cried out as he hit her front wall, sending a deep sensation flooding through her.

"Fuck, Stefan," she moaned, circling and rocking her hips against him to get as much friction as she possibly could. Stefan reached one hand around to rub her clit again, pumping his hips into her harder in an effort to distract himself from the pulse at her neck. It would be so easy for him to sink his teeth into her, to taste that sweet ambrosia while he fucked her senseless. She tilted her head to the side, almost as if she could read his mind and was giving him permission. Stefan shut his eyes against that image, refusing to give in. He would not claim her in the shower, no matter how badly he wanted to. He'd never done so with Elena, not like that, and he wanted it to be special with Caroline. When he claimed her she would know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was his forever.

"Stefan," she cried out, snapping him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Fuck, she was close; he could feel her walls tightening around him and knew his own release would follow just as quickly. He worked his hand against her, determined to bring her with him as he jerked his hips and started to let go. She threw her head forward, exposing her neck; Stefan couldn't help himself. As his hips surged forward to spill his seed deep inside her, he bit down where her neck and shoulder met; though he kept his fangs safely retracted. She trembled and shook against him, her nails actually scraping against the tiles and she thrashed her head back letting out a purely primal cry of satisfaction as she came with him. Stefan slowed his movements inside her, the hand at her hip coming up to stroke her hair as he placed soft kisses over her neck; soothing the spot he'd marked with his blunt teeth.

"That was…" she practically panted; unable yet to catch her breath.

"Amazing? Mind-blowing? Incredible?" he suggested, that seductively teasing tone back almost instantly. Caroline rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"All of the above," she purred, shivering when he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. "And totally worth waiting for," she added. He smiled at her, turning her around to face him, and placed a long, lingering kiss on her lips.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he whispered to her before capturing her lips in another searing kiss that left no doubt in her mind that he meant every word.

**The End**

If you enjoy Damon/Elena, feel free to check out my awesome fic!

All I Need- Set after "Kill or Be Killed". Caroline comforts Stefan, Elena walks in on them. She runs off with Damon for sexy fun times. Meanwhile Katherine is up to no good, and Stefan and Caroline are left to deal with her. Heavy on Delena smut and Staroline fluff, but I'm open to doing a Staroline love scene in upcoming chapters :)


End file.
